


Of crushes and ice creams

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Prompt: "Is that a wand in your pocket?"





	Of crushes and ice creams

**Author's Note:**

> Totes unbetaed.

"You're staring again," Rose said to Hugo as he was, totally not, staring at Scorpius Malfoy across the room laughing it up with his cousins Al and Jaime. He was _not_ staring. 

"Right," Hugo said, tearing his gaze away; he looked down at his ice-cream. Rose had suggested that ice-cream would make him feel better, as if he were still 5 yearsold, and it had been fine until the man he was not staring at had walked in. 

"Why don't you go over and say hi. I mean, Al and Jam—" 

"That's a stupid idea," Hugo said, hating how he'd all but mentioned how he'd been longing for Scorpius. Hugo had been out of Hogwarts for two years now; he was still crushing on Scorpius like he was a first year. 

He had been crushing on Scorpius since his first year, but that was a totally different story. 

"What would I even say?" Hugo said defeatedly when he realised his cousins and their step-brother were walking up to him. 

"So, Hugo…" James began, and Al added, "Is that a wand in your pocket or are you happy to see Scorpius." 

"What the fuck?" Scorpius said angrily and smacked Al on his shoulder. "Fucking can't take you two anywhere." He rolled his eyes and walked away from the group. 

"Thanks for that," Rose scolded them next. "Hugo was working up the nerve to—" 

"To nothing!" Hugo nearly shouted; he sank back in his chair. "Nothing…" he mumbled to himself. 

"God, the both of you are so stupid. It's worse than Dad and Draco. I mean…really!" 

"What are you talking about?" Hugo snapped and stuffed his face with more ice-cream. Maybe he'd get fat, and he could blame his lack of love life on that, and not his idiotic fear of speaking to the one he fancied. 

"Rose floo-called us to tell us you were coming here. Scorpius couldn't stop talking about how he really really really wanted ice-cream, even though, we have a tub full of it in the ice-box." James shook his head as Al spoke. 

Hugo scowled. He didn't understand. 

"He fancies you too, you doughnut," James said, rolling his eyes. "Now, go outside to talk to him, or he'll be nervously smoking all his fags, then, Draco will find out, and we will _all_ get in trouble." 

"I don't care if you two get in trouble," Hugo said, crossing his arms. 

"Fine, then I'll tell Draco you didn't do anything to stop him either; Draco will insist in having a talk with Uncle Ron, and you know how that—" 

Hugo groaned as he stood up. The last thing he needed was his dad fighting with Draco. _Again_. He made his way to the counter to order two hot cocoas then headed to find Scorpius. 

The man wasn't standing far away from the entrance of the shop, only in the smoking section. 

"Muggles say it's bad for you. Wizards think they're immune to all Muggle diseases…" Hugo mumbled and handed Scorpius a cup. Scorpius immediately tossed the fag on the floor and crushed it with his feet. 

Hugo smiled at him. He liked to think he was responsible for making Scorpius do that. He probably wasn't. 

"What do you think?" Scorpius asked. 

Hugo shrugged. "I don't know. If you like it, I guess it's okay, but I once kissed a man who smoked a lot. It was like kissing a burnt-out floo log. Quite gross, if I'm honest." 

"Oh," Scorpius said, sounding put off. 

"I mean…I'm not going to try to kiss you or anything—" 

"Oh," Scorpius said again, sounding even more upset now. 

"I mean…Shit. I don't know what I mean." 

"Hm." Scorpius sounded thoughtful. "So why did you come out here? Al and James scare you off about our fathers fighting again." 

"You know them well. They are your step-brothers." 

Scorpius laughed and Hugo loved it when Scorpius laughed. He'd always wanted to kiss Scorpius the most then. It was torture. 

"Al was my best friend at Hogwarts along with being my roommate. I think I know him best because of that. We weren't super excited about our fathers getting married but—I suppose it's worked out for the best. James is just…James." 

"Oh," Hugo said this time. It was his turn to be tongue-tied now. 

"What is it?" Scorpius asked looking concerned. 

"Did you fancy James or something?" 

"What?" Scorpius said, Hugo thought, or maybe he simply made a disgusted sound. 

Hugo nodded and sipped his hot cocoa, it gave him something to do. "Thought I'd ask." 

"Why?" 

"Because maybe I should tell you something and get it all over with. Maybe you'll never talk to me again and—" Hugo stopped talking when he realised somehow he and Scorpius had got really close together. When had that happened? 

"You've something to tell me?" Scorpius asked, sounding curious, and intrigued, but not in the smug way Al or Jaime would sound. "What is it?" 

"I…was." 

"You were?" Scorpius asked and Hugo nodded. 

"Yeah." 

"Okay…Obviously you're going to make me beg for this information. You must know I hate secrets, especially if they've something to do with me." 

"No secret. Not really, I think." 

Scorpius's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. 

"I _was_ happy to see you—it wasn't just a wand in my pocket." 

Scorpius laughed again, but this time, it wasn't the type of laugh Hugo loved from him. It was more self-conscious and nervous. 

"What I mean is…I fancy you, okay, it's probably really weird for you because we're like almost cousins or something. I didn't want to make things weird between us. And if Draco ever finds out, I'm sure he's going to blame my dad for this. I don't need that kind of drama."

"Oh," Scorpius said with a huge smile. "In that case, just to avoid drama, I should tell you I get happy every time I see you." 

The drama was worth it.

* * *


End file.
